Matte
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: [SasuSaku][Lemon, One-shot] - Sasuke visits Sakura during the Fourth Shibobi War. He makes love to her before leaving once again. [sequel 'Heaven on Earth']


_**Matte **_

_**Disclaimer **Yeah... I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Hell, I don't even own the name 'Kishimoto' my name may start with a 'c' but that isn't close at all._

**_Summary -_**_ Sasuke visits Sakura during the Fourth Shibobi War. He makes love to her before leaving once again._

* * *

_"Kill her, and I'll let you join me." Sasuke had said bitterly. His hardened black eyes watched over me. I could tell that Sasuke had done this to the woman. "Who is she?" I asked and he laughed a humorless laugh. "She used to be a part of my organization, the hawk." Sasuke muttered, "As you can see, she is of no use to me." I stared down at the woman. She coughed and looked up at me. Her crimson eyes had unshed tears within them. "You're a medic now, Sakura. That will be of use to me." Sasuke said. "I can heal-" I then heard the scream of a thousand birds and the red headed woman murmuring, "Sasuke... don't do it." _

_I was prepared for the Chidori but I didn't feel the pain. I turned my head and saw Kakashi gripping Sasuke's hand. Sasuke growled and jumped back. "Didn't I tell you not use that technique on your teammates?" Kakashi said bitterly. Sasuke laughed. "Sakura, go and heal that woman. She can give us information." Kakashi said and I complied before disappearing with the red-headed woman._

* * *

'Now's my chance!'_ I thought to myself. Sasuke was rubbing his eyes and he couldn't see me. I could end him right here and now. Naruto won't have to suffer. I jumped forward and positioned my kunai into his back. But I froze. Memories flowed into my head and it brought me to tears. **'Thank you...' **__Sasuke's voice whispered in my head and at that moment. I knew I couldn't hurt him... I couldn't do it. He turned around, his stormy grey eyes were angry and he choked me. I gasped and tried to breath, he snatched the kunai out of my hand. "S-stop!" I begged. He was about to slash my throat open until Naruto came and picked me up. Sasuke cut the side of Naruto's face and I stared at the Uchiha with a little fear._

_"Why would you...?" Naruto whispered and gently put me down before wiping the blood off of his cheek. Sasuke smirked at him._

* * *

I screamed. I sat up right and clenched my head. "Why did I...?" I whispered and shook my head. I was getting sick of that dream. I looked around and sighed. I was in one of the tents. I had over used my chakra once again and probably had to be brought back here after I fainted. I closed my eyes and noticed cool liquid flowing down my cheek. I rubbed my cheek and sighed. "Why should I cry?" I whispered. I then heard a grunt in the corner of the tent and I looked up to see Sharingan eyes staring right at me. I gasped and looked for the kunai that was meant to be under my pillow. But, it wasn't even there.

"What are you doing here... Sasuke?" I whispered. He was the only Uchiha who had two Sharingan eyes. The masked man had one. "Hmph... I don't know." Sasuke muttered. I stared at him with a little fear and felt myself shiver uncontrollably. Sasuke did something I didn't expect. He flash walked and then appeared sitting down beside me. I tried to move away from him, he watched. "Why did you... you're scared..." Sasuke whispered. I looked away. "..." I stayed silent, I felt him move my head so that I was facing him. He rubbed his thumb across my cheek. He leaned in and watched me, "Do you... trust me?" he asked. I stared at him. Did he really expect me to trust him? He glanced down at my lips before kissing me gently.

Soon, I found myself underneath him. His body covered mine like a blanket. "Sasuke..." I whispered. He stared at me. "Hmph... I need you to trust me... Sakura..." Sasuke whispered. He kissed me once again and gripped my wrists in his. I shivered again and he sat up. He growled a little. He moved one of his hands and rested it against his head. His eyes were closed as if he was in pain. "That day... is that why you're scared?" Sasuke questioned. I didn't answer. I didn't want to.

"Heh..." he laughed bitterly, but it wasn't a crazy one though. He got off of me and stepped off of the bed. I sat up and watched him. "Hn... Sakura... I don't... you said you..." he shook his head. I wanted to know what he wanted to say. "Sasuke?" I whispered. He growled. "Sakura... you're meant to call me 'Sasuke-kun' not just by my name." Sasuke said. I looked at him with a little shock. He wanted me to call him that? I thought he hated it... "... when you tried to kill me... what was going through your head?" Sasuke questioned.

"I... I didn't want Naruto to carry the burden of killing you... I thought that he was only going after you for me but... I was wrong... when you tried to kill me... I was kind of happy... I wanted to die but... Naruto got in-" Sasuke engulfed me in a hug. "Don't you dare say that you want to die Sakura!" he said more loudly than usual. I stared at him with pure shock. Why was he...? He rested his head against his hand and let out an annoyed huff of air. "Don't... ever say that you wanted to die in my presence again," Sasuke said in a more calm tone. His dark gemstone eyes watched over me for a moment.

He then pushed me back down onto the bed and he climbed on top of me again. He gently gripped my wrists and allowed some of his weight onto me, possibly so I couldn't escaped. I stared at him with a little fear. Was he going to kill me or something? "Don't be scared of me... Sakura," he said softly and kissed me once again, I wrapped my fingers in his silky raven spikes. We eventually broke for air and he watched me. "... Can I?" he whispered. I stared at him again. What was he asking. "Let me... make love to you... Sakura..." he whispered sensually in my ear. I gasped.

Uchiha Sasuke just asked me that? "Sasuke... why all of a sudden would yo-" he cut me off. "I... I want to... Sakura... Let me do this..." the Uchiha whispered. He kissed me once again and I moaned a little against him. "I'll only do this with your permission... if you want me to stop... tell me," the dark avenger whispered. I nodded. Could I allow him to go through this? His fingers reached down and gently stroked my face. His fingers were quite smooth and I was shocked. I would have thought that his fingers would have been rough since he was a shinobi that more than likely didn't look after himself much.

I gently massaged his scalp and felt the raven strands rub against my fingers. His hair was silky soft as well. I moaned, his mouth had made its way to my neck. He sucked on the flesh and then bit down softly. I gasped when he bit down harshly and I glared at him for a moment. "Gomen Sakura... I got too carried away," the avenger whispered and I sighed before nodding. "Sakura... may I?" Sasuke whispered and I didn't even notice him playing with the bottom of my shirt. I blushed for a moment before nodding.

He took off my shirt before throwing it away, leaving me in my bra. "Hmph... a pink bra Sakura? Hn..." he muttered and then smirked. He kissed my stomach and made his way to my bra. He didn't even touch it and then made his way to my shirt again. The Uchiha then lifted my body up to take off my bra. He undid the clips and then looked into my eyes for permission. I nodded at him and like the shirt, he threw the bra away.

Sasuke didn't look at my breasts, he looked up at my face and kissed me again. His tongue swiping my lower lip begging for entrance and I gave him that. His tongue instantly entered mine and we had a battle of dominance. Obviously, the Uchiha won and smirked against my lips before breaking the kiss for a quick breath and retaking my lips. His fingers trailed down my stomach and more than likely left goose bumps in its wake. I moaned lightly. He stopped his kisses before glancing down at my chest. He stared at my breasts in awe and I looked away with a hot blush.

"Beautiful..." he whispered and blew a hot breath across my chest. I gasped in shock. "Let me..." he whispered, I noticed that I now had my hands wrapped across my chest. "Sakura..." he said more harshly. I blushed once again and dropped my arms. He attacked my breasts with his tongue, lips, teeth and hands. It was as if my body was on fire. I moaned loudly and closed my eyes. His hands were massaging one of my breasts as he sucked on the other nipple as if he was a newborn feeding off of his mother.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun..." I moaned and he stopped and looked up at me. A real smile was on his face as he kissed me once again, his dark eyes were happy when he stared at me. "Arigatou Sakura..." the Uchiha murmured. I stared at him again and smiled. He then went back down to my chest. He continued chewing on my nipples and rubbing his hands against my breasts.

"Next..." he murmured and tugged at my shorts. He didn't pull them fully off. "Can I?" he asked and I nodded. "Hai, Sasuke-kun..." I whispered and he pulled off my shorts and underwear. He looked up at me again and smirked. Using one of his fingers, he rubbed the digit against my core. I moaned loudly, he slipped that finger in and began pumping it back and forth. "Ah... ahhhh~" I moaned. "Louder... Sakura..." the Uchiha whispered. I had to be quiet, I was in one of the Allied Forces tents. I couldn't be too loud.

Eventually, he added a second digit and I gasped. He scissored his fingers and this made me moan loader than before. "Hnnn... I think it's nearly time..." the Uchiha murmured and then took his fingers out. He then tore off all of his clothes, other than his boxers. I blushed a little. I had never seen him this naked before. "Hn... do you want this?" the avenger murmured. I looked at him and watched him carefully. Sure... I love this man but he's... he can be such a monster sometimes. Is it worth me giving this up for him?

I stared at him again and nearly felt my heart stop. This was the Uchiha Sasuke I fell in love with. "Will you... will you be gentle?" I asked and he nodded before kissing me again. "Okay... but promise me something..." I murmured and the Uchiha looked at me. "Please... please come back to us..." I whispered and he looked away. "Sakura... you know that I-" I cut him off. "Sasuke-kun... do this for me, do this for us..." I begged. He turned back to face me, his dark eyes locking on mine before he nodded.

"Okay..." I murmured and tried to relax myself, he stared down at me before holding my hands and positioning himself. "I'll do it slow..." Sasuke whispered and then entered me. I bit my lip to stop me from screaming. He had not yet broken through my barrier. He was slowly easing himself within me. He kissed me and groaned. He broke the kiss and watched me. "You can tell me to stop..." Sasuke whispered and I shook my head before wrapping my arms around his neck.

He buried his head into my neck and pulled back a little before thrusting forward. I cried out, he quickly claimed my lips and kissed me to try and soothe my pain.

The pain was excruciating, it filled my entire body. I knew that I was crying. His lips brushed against mine before claiming them again. The Uchiha stayed as still as he could, he broke the kiss and licked away my tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he whispered into my ear.

After a few moments, the pain had subsided and I wiggled my hips against his. He groaned and pulled back before thrusting forwards and instantly hit my g-spot. I cried out loudly and he kissed me once again to quieten me. His thrusts were gentle yet strong. "Tight... Sakura... so tight..." Sasuke moaned and attacked my neck again. My moans filled the tent and his grunting was like music to my ears. Eventually, the both of us came.

A few minutes later, he took himself out and sat up. "Arigatou..." he whispered and kissed me once again. "You're leaving... aren't you?" I asked and he let out a small grunt. "... matte..." Sasuke whispered before disappearing from my life. I curled myself into a ball and remembered his final words, 'matte'.

* * *

**And there we have it. Another One-shot completed. I hoped you enjoyed this. **

**Matte - wait**

**Arigatou - thank you**

**Hai - yes**

**Gomen - sorry**


End file.
